


my lover's the sunlight

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Altissia date, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Prompto, Pining Ignis, ignis has a crush..., prompto is a foole..., well they're both fooles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: The only scenario Ignis has not prepared himself for is falling in love-- with one of his best friends, no less. There is absolutely nothing in this world that could prepare him for something such as this. His own death? Certainly, easy to deal with, particularly for himself. Falling in love? Impossible to work around.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 33
Kudos: 153





	my lover's the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/gifts).



> aaaa SO it's a v good pal's bday today! [blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue) is constantly gifting us with such beautiful promnis, i thought i could try to return the favor <3 so here's some ignis pining for some good, good chubby prompto! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL BEAN!

Ignis Scientia has prepared himself for almost every scenario that could possibly happen in his entire life, good or bad. It’s essentially his job, mapping out and predicting anything that would go wrong (or even right) for the sake of the crown. He’s even prepared for situations that involve or result in his own death. Ignis has, more or less, contingency plans for when he _dies_.

The only scenario Ignis has not prepared himself for is falling in love-- with one of his best friends, no less. There is absolutely nothing in this world that could prepare him for something such as this. His own death? Certainly, easy to deal with, particularly for himself. Falling in love? Impossible to work around.

The first time he met Prompto back when they were all still in school, he assumed he could keep his infatuation under control. After all, it’s not as if Ignis doesn’t have eyes — fleeting infatuations happen all the time. Ignis could easily ignore Prompto’s bubbly personality, his heart that’s three sizes too big, his darling laugh, smile full of sunshine, and the way Prompto carries the heart of the entire room as soon as he walks in. Easily ignorable -- in theory, of course.

The infatuation, however, didn’t go away. In fact, it seems to worsen with time.

No matter how much Ignis tries to ignore how positively wonderful Prompto is, it only seems to make matters worse. Nowadays, years later after that first meeting, forced in the same space nearly always because of this trip to Altissia, Ignis can barely touch Prompto without his heart partaking in a bloody marathon. It’s getting worse, and he can barely keep it to himself anymore.

Ignis watches with a fond sigh as Prompto tumbles out of their abodes in Cape Caem for the night, prattling on about capturing photographs of the ocean at night before disappearing out the door. Ignis has half a mind to follow him out there and kiss every bare bit of skin that he can, and tell him how darling he is until Prompto flushes and laughs adorably in his arms.

Ignis can hardly take this any longer.

“Just ask him out, I can hear your pining from Niflheim,” Noctis whines tiredly, flopping down on one of the beds in their room, the sound of the ocean lulling the prince into an even earlier slumber than usual. “We’re gonna have a bit of free time in Altissia. Take him out, dude. He’ll love it.”

“He barely looks at me,” Ignis says, his heart thudding just at the very notion of escorting Prompto through the most romantic city in the world. “I don’t believe he shares my feelings.”

Noctis puts in a surprising amount of effort to lift his head to look incredulously at Ignis. “Specs, he’s… not like you. He doesn’t think _you_ like him.”

Ignis levels a glare at Noctis. “I don’t see how. I’ve all but thrown myself at him. I don’t believe he’s interested.”

Noctis laughs. “You’re too subtle for him.” He shoves his head back in the pillow face first. “You think you’re obvious, but calling him ‘dear’ and making him his favorite foods ain’t gonna cut it. He thinks you’re just being nice.” His words are barely audible muffled through the pillow.

“I don’t know how I can make myself any clearer,” Ignis laments. He lets out a sigh, gazing out the window to see Prompto take a few photographs of the lighthouse while laughing at something Gladio says. “I don’t understand how he doesn’t see how charming I find him.”

“He’s got that thing, y’know, about his looks,” Noctis says. “He thinks no one likes him like that because of it. The stupid weight thing.”

“That’s absurd,” Ignis murmurs, smiling just as Prompto does, the sight contagious. “I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in all my life.”

“Holy shit. Every time you can’t get any gayer,” Noctis says with a snicker. “Just tell _him_ that.”

Ignis stiffens at the mere thought. “I haven’t a clue why I’m even thinking about such matters. It’s highly inappropriate. We’ve so much to do in Altissia—”

“Specs, if you don’t ask him out, I’m gonna do it for you,” Noctis warns, words still muffled by the pillow. “...After I wake up.”

Ignis barks out a laugh. “Ah, so I’ll have to ask him within a week, then?” 

“Shuddup,” Noctis mumbles into the pillow. He reaches up and throws the pillow next to him at Ignis, missing Ignis entirely as he’s not looking. “Go do it. Go, go, go.”

Ignis bites his lip, chuckling at the pillow on the ground. He picks it up, placing it next to Noctis, as he realizes that Altissia might be his last opportunity to try to earn Prompto’s attention. “Perhaps I will.”

Ignis has waited long enough. The worst that could possibly happen would be a rejection, and he has every faith that Prompto would handle it respectfully. He’d like to think that they’re friends, after all.

Ignis heads out of the house and up toward the lighthouse to search for Prompto. Gladio is on his way back inside, and he playfully shoves Ignis’s shoulder as he walks past.

“He’s all alone,” Gladio teases in a singsong voice. “Go get ‘im, tiger.”

“Gladio, please,” Ignis says tiredly. Usually he’d reply with something witty, but his nerves have effectively hindered his ability to retort properly.

Gladio simply laughs as he heads back indoors, and Ignis tries to exhale all of his shaken nerves as he walks up the hill to speak to Prompto.

Ignis waits for a moment, not wanting Prompto to notice he’s there just yet. Prompto seems so at peace right now; Ignis doesn’t want to shatter it. Prompto stands on the edge of the cliff leading to the water, taking so many photographs Ignis almost fears the device might break. Prompto’s back is to him, but he can tell he’s smiling by the upturn of his cheek, and he hears the wistful sigh Prompto lets out that travels with the ocean breeze.

Prompto truly is the most beautiful person Ignis has ever seen, he wasn’t lying about that. His eyes fixate on the soft blonde wisps of hair that travel down the back of his neck, the way his red sleeveless shirt hugs his broad frame alluringly, and the way his tight jeans accentuate the thickness of his thighs. Ignis wants to drown in him, wrap his arms around him and feel Prompto’s warmth. He’s thoroughly beautiful inside and out, and it breaks Ignis’s heart that Prompto believes he isn’t.

It’s with those very thoughts that Ignis decides to end Prompto’s quiet moment to himself, unable to stand not telling Prompto for a second longer.

“Be careful so close to the edge, lest you fall and break my heart,” Ignis teases, his voice low with heavy emotion. It’s not often that Ignis feels so vulnerable, least of all to Prompto.

Prompto startles only slightly, turning to look over his shoulder at Ignis, his tiny smile spreading into a beautiful grin upon seeing Ignis. “Shit, Iggy, you scared me,” he says with a carefree laugh. “Guess I kinda got lost out here. Water’s pretty at night, huh? Come look.”

Ignis can hardly resist that invitation, but it isn’t the water that Ignis is interested in getting a closer look at. He walks up to Prompto, the breeze carrying the familiar notes of Prompto’s cologne, a soothing scent. Ignis sighs as he gazes at the water for a brief moment, the gentle cadence of the waves crashing against the rocks calming his nerves. He watches Prompto for a moment then, truly transfixed.

“Breathtaking,” Ignis says, though his eyes at this point linger on Prompto’s profile instead of the ocean.

“Right? The moon on the water?” Prompto says with another longing sigh of his own. “Wish I could get some shots of it, but I doubt a pic would do it justice. Still, a fella’s gotta try, right?”

The fool has no idea Ignis is looking at Prompto instead of the scenery before them, but Ignis supposes it’s better that way; he doesn’t wish to overwhelm Prompto. 

“Mmm,” Ignis hums. “If anyone can capture such beauty, it would be you, of course.”

Prompto looks over, their eyes locking instantly. A look of surprise colors Prompto’s handsome features once he realizes that Ignis is, in fact, looking directly at him instead of the water. “Jeez, dude. Gonna give me an ego! You’re always so good to me, Igster.”

“You certainly deserve one,” Ignis says softly. “I do hope I’m not disturbing your inspiring creative atmosphere.” He smiles, reveling in the tinge of pink that dusts Prompto’s cheeks.

Prompto smiles in return, ducking his head. “”Course not! You only make it _better,_ duh! Smile for me, handsome!” He raises his camera, taking a few candid shots of Ignis.

Ignis can’t help but turn away, embarrassed as he hides his smile behind his gloved fist. He stares back out at the ocean, unable to stop his laughter. He always flusters so easily when Prompto turns the camera on him, but any attention from Prompto usually floods him with nervous butterflies regardless.

“Gods, you’re just picture _perfect_ ,” Prompto says, snapping a few more photographs.

“Oh, nonsense,” Ignis mutters, feeling the familiar betrayal of heat flush his cheeks. It’s rare when Prompto is _this_ unintentionally flirtatious, and it fuels Ignis’s desire to court him even further. “You’ll have far better things to photograph when we arrive in Altissia tomorrow.”

“I doubt _that,”_ Prompto teases, wiggling his eyebrows playfully as he lowers his camera after one more picture. “I _am_ stoked, though. Never been! Gods, it’s so romantic…” 

If there’s any opportunity for Ignis to make his move, it’s _now._ The invitation is so clearly there. “Speaking of which,” Ignis says, trying to still the rapid rhythm of his own fickle heart, “I thought I might ask you something.”

The smile leaves Prompto’s face, his brow furrowing adorably with concern. “Oh, yeah? Somethin’ up, Iggy?”

Ignis tries to remember to breathe. “Nothing _wrong,_ of course, I thought perhaps tomorrow evening in Altissia, if you’re… willing, of course, you might accompany me to dinner?”

The stress seems to melt away from Prompto. He nods, smiling again. “Heck yeah! The guys are gonna _love_ eating out on the water. I’m so in.”

Ignis’s heart nearly stops. It’s not _entirely_ a rejection, but it isn’t exactly a boost of confidence, either. “Yes, I’m certain we’ll have time for that as well, but I was actually proposing it be just the two of us, you know. I would… like to spend the evening with you, Prompto, I have for quite some time.”

Ignis watches Prompto’s face go from a darling pink to about as red as a Lucian tomato, and at this point, Ignis isn’t certain if it’s a good or a bad thing. 

“Oh, me… and--and you?!” Prompto asks incredulously, his voice barely above a whisper. “You wanna hang out with li’l ol’ me?”

Ignis could nearly snort at the term ‘hang out’. “Not the words I’d use. Perhaps take you to dinner, show you the beauty of Altissia at night... I’d like you by my side, Prompto, if I may be so bold.”

Prompto erupts into nervous laughter, as he often does. He leans into Ignis, elbowing him playfully. “Wow, you really know how to be charming, huh? I mean, duh. I’d love to spend some time with you. That sounds great.”

Ignis swallows nervously, exhaling his leftover anxiety. “I’m very glad to hear that, Prompto.” He reaches out, gripping Prompto’s hand and bringing it to his lips. His hands are slightly rough from combat, but warm and tender against his lips nonetheless. 

“O--oh,” Prompto says, blinking with surprise at Ignis. “Jeez, dude. Gonna have a heart attack over here.” More nervous laughter bubbles out of him. “I can’t wait.”

Ignis locks eyes with Prompto’s pretty cornflower ones before releasing his hand. “No health ailments until after our rendezvous, perhaps?”

“No promises,” Prompto says with an adoring giggle that nearly sends Ignis off of the cliff.

Ignis smiles. “I’ll keep you safe, don’t fret.”

“Uh huh. You always do.” Prompto closes the distance between them, wrapping Ignis in a hug. “I’m so excited for tomorrow. Should I wear anything fancy?”

Ignis resists the urge to sigh longingly and press a kiss to Prompto’s hair as he returns the hug eagerly. “That might be wise, yes. I’d like to treat us.”

“Oh? What’s the occasion?” Prompto mumbles against Ignis’s chest. 

Ignis pulls back to let his eyes linger on Prompto’s handsome face. “Us, of course.”

“That sounds pretty romantic,” Prompto says teasingly.

“Well, yes.” Ignis laughs. “It is a romantic city, after all.”

Prompto nods, looking out at the waves, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh huh. Super duper.”

Ignis hopes he hasn’t come on too strong here. Of course, Prompto wouldn’t have agreed to a date if he didn’t wish to, would he? 

“Well, I ought to make dinner arrangements before it gets too late,” Ignis says. “I should be able to wrestle out a last-minute reservation.”

Prompto smiles, but it’s a nervous one. “Pft, yeah, they won’t wanna cross you! Go ahead, though. I’m gonna grab a few more shots, then I’ll be inside, yeah?”

Ignis nods. “Certainly.”

Ignis walks back inside, ignoring Gladio with his feet propped up on the table in order to search for Altissia’s finest restaurants. Of course, Maagho looks promising, but he hopes to take Prompto to something a bit more upscale than the casual atmosphere it brings. He finds a restaurant called Leviathan _._ The prices are a bit high, but they should be alright. Ignis has taken on several solo hunts in order to take Prompto somewhere halfway decent, to say the very least. 

Ignis calls the restaurant, and finds that there’s a reservation for seven o’clock due to a last-minute cancellation. He feels somewhat petty for using his association with the prince to get priority, but he’d do anything for Prompto, it seems. 

“Oh, a late night dinner, huh?” Gladio chimes in as soon as Ignis hangs up the phone. “I take it blondie said yes?”

“In so many words,” Ignis says. “It’s been so long since I’ve been on a date. What if I’m too much?” Ignis thinks of Prompto’s bubbly personality, and then grimances. “What if I’m not _enough?”_

Gladio rolls his eyes, tipping the chair back dangerously far before he gets up from the table altogether. He walks up to Ignis, slapping his back. “You do know that kid’s absolutely crazy about you, right? You got nothin’ to worry about.”

“You don’t know that, Gladio. He seemed reluctant to even agree that it was a _date_ to begin with,” Ignis says with a sigh.

“Not ‘cause he doesn’t dig you, but because he couldn’t take a hint even if it was screamed in his face. Might wanna kiss him _before_ dinner.” Gladio snorts.

Ignis’s heart hammers just at the mere _thought_ of being able to kiss Prompto at all. “I’ll do this properly, thank you very much.”

Gladio laughs all the way upstairs. “Nerd,” he calls down from the top of the stairs.

The thought of _kissing_ brings other things to the forefront of Ignis’s mind. What if Prompto wants to take things further? What if he _doesn’t?_ If he does, shouldn’t Ignis prepare somewhere nice, without Noct and Gladio? Would it be premature to reserve a suite just for the two of them on the off chance that things might escalate into something more than kisses?

With no longer than thirty seconds’ worth of internal debate, Ignis makes a reservation for a suite in the Leville, just for one night, so he and Prompto can enjoy one last evening before everything must return to normal. If they don’t end up using it, so be it — he can coax the cancellation fees away easily. He’d rather be prepared than not.

Ignis’s heart aches as he watches Prompto happily trot back to the house. He’s finally going to court Prompto the way he’s meant to for _years_ in the most romantic city in the world. He’s grateful that Noctis is actually right from time to time.

\-----

Altissia is _far_ more gorgeous than Ignis had ever imagined. After a pleasant ride on the royal vessel, Ignis’s mind is brimming with all of the sights and excursions he can take Prompto to this evening. It both excites and unsettles him — there’s many more ways to ruin the evening should things go wrong.

He pushes those thoughts from his mind. There’s no use dwelling on that now.

“We ought to get checked in to the hotel,” Ignis comments as soon as they’re on solid ground. “Much to do.”

Gladio walks past Ignis with a laugh, elbowing him as he does. “You’re just excited for your date with Prompto, aren’t ya?”

Ignis feels flush betray his cheeks at the comment. “Hush.”

Prompto bursts into laughter from behind his camera, taking pictures of nearly everything in sight. “Ha! Good one, big guy.” 

Ignis notices Prompto’s cheeks are also decidedly pink; whether it’s a good or bad thing, Ignis can never tell.

“What? Not like it’s a joke. Dude’s been dying to do this for months, he hasn’t stopped yappin’,” Gladio says.

Ignis, thoroughly embarrassed, proceeds to level a sharp look at Gladio from underneath his glasses. “That’s _enough.”_

“Well, I’m excited, too,” Prompto says, eyes burning a hole into the side of Ignis’s face. “ _Look_ at this place!” 

Ignis falls a little bit in love with the expression of longing that colors Prompto’s beautiful face when he works up the courage to meet Prompto’s gaze. Prompto’s slightly wide-eyed as well, vulnerable, as he searches Ignis’s face for something Ignis can’t quite put his finger on. Prompto finally ducks his head, laughing nervously, unable to hold eye contact for very long.

Ignis finds him absolutely precious.

“I mean, who cares?” Noctis points out. “Gives me time to nap. Driving the boat sucks.”

“Dude! _How_ are you gonna sleep with all _this_ around?” Prompto scoffs, snapping a few more photos. “Oh well, more fun for me and Iggy, right?” 

“Indeed,” Ignis says. “Our reservation is at seven, Prompto, so I’d like us to head there a bit early. I thought we might do some sightseeing beforehand.”

Prompto’s face fills with so much longing it’s almost childlike in purity. “That sounds _amazing,_ oh em gee.”

Ignis chuckles. “Wonderful.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. “Dorks. C’mon, let’s find the hotel. Gonna order some killer room service.”

“Don’t spend too much, Gladio,” Ignis reminds him.

“Says the dude who’s probably gonna spend every last bit of our money on Prompto tonight,” Gladio points out.

“I earned that money, thank you very much,” Ignis says.

Prompto’s face melts into a frown. “Earned it? Wha—?”

Gladio stops in his tracks, turning around to face Ignis. “Wait. You didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Prompto asks, voice rising in pitch.

Noctis laughs. “He took on some night hunts to pay for this.”

“Must we discuss this? It’s no matter,” Ignis mutters, hating to be in the spotlight like this.

“Iggy,” Prompto whines, closing the distance between them to tug on Ignis’s shirt sleeve. “You didn’t tell me that. I could’ve helped, dude, I’m not some mooch—”

“Prompto, it was my idea to escort you tonight. I wished to do this the old-fashioned way, if you’ll humor me,” Ignis murmurs, searching Prompto’s eyes for any hint of insult, and finds none. “I didn’t wish you to worry.”

Prompto sighs. “Of _course_ you’re gonna be sweet like this, I should’ve known.” He bites his lip. “Fine, but I’m doin’ somethin’ for you next. You’re _way_ too good to me.”

Ignis reaches out to brush his gloved fingers along Prompto’s cheek with a soft chuckle. “Not yet, but I certainly will try to be.”

Prompto trips over words. “I--I, oh. Wow, you’re just— wow, yeah. Yep.”

It’s not a reaction that Ignis exactly hoped for, but it isn’t an unwelcome one, nonetheless, as endearing as it is. Ignis removes his hand, not wishing to be too much all at once.

“Holy shit,” Noctis says with a surprised laugh. “You guys _already_ need a room.”

“Dude!” Prompto says with a laugh of his own. “Not my fault Iggy’s the _best!”_ He beams, and resumes photographing, as if the entire exchange had never happened. Ignis has always admired that about him.

“Sorry for causin’ trouble in paradise,” Gladio teases.

Ignis huffs out a sigh, glaring at Gladio behind Prompto’s back. “It’s no matter. Shall we, gentlemen?”

\-----

Ignis stares at himself in the mirror of one of the bathrooms in the suite, adjusting his dark purple bowtie nervously. His matching dark purple suspenders are pulled tight over his white button-up. His hair is styled up as usual, with a bit more product to keep it from sullying. With a spritz of cologne, there isn’t much left for him to do but stand here nervously.

Ignis leaves the bathroom, the click of his designer boots familiar against the waxed bathroom tile. He wonders how devastatingly handsome Prompto will look. He absolutely cannot wait to find out.

Ignis’s question is answered when he finds Prompto frozen in front of the hallway mirror, a burgundy button-up dress shirt looking _dashing_ on him. Ignis isn’t used to Prompto wearing sleeves, almost unrecognizable at first. There’s a black tie around Prompto’s neck, and his cheeks are notoriously pink as he huffs out a nervous laugh when it won’t straighten. The dark red looks wonderful with his hair and complexion.

“My word, you look breathtaking,” Ignis says without a formal announcement to his presence.

Prompto nearly jumps through the roof at the sound of Ignis’s voice. He yelps, turning to look at Ignis briefly, before promptly doing a double take. His eyes widen comically before reigning his expression in. He allows his gaze to travel up and down Ignis’s body several times before he seems to remember that staring isn’t usually a socially acceptable pastime, and looks back to himself in the mirror. 

“Holy shit. I’m underdressed, aren’t I?” Prompto asks, starting to panic. “You look like you stepped out of a freaking _magazine,_ dude—”

“As do you. You look perfect,” Ignis says smoothly. “Would you like some assistance with that?” He nods to Prompto’s tie.

Prompto’s hands drop to his sides, bowing his head, defeated. “Please, man. Dunno how you dress like this every day.”

Ignis chuckles, even more infatuated than before, if possible. He closes the distance between them, hand on Prompto’s shoulder to gently coax him to face him fully. Upon a closer look, Ignis’s smile widens. 

“Ah. Noct’s tie,” Ignis realizes before he takes a grip of it.

Prompto lets out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, sorry… I, uh, don’t really have a tie? I guess? All I have are my uniforms, and that’d be _super_ lame to wear to dinner.” He chances a glance up at Ignis with wide-eyed anxiety. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” Ignis assures him as he helps straighten Prompto’s tie. “It looks wonderful on you.”

Prompto bites his bottom lip. “Thanks,” he whispers.

The silence between them charges just a bit. Ignis’s heart hammers, and once he’s finished with Prompto’s tie, he weighs the pros and cons of simply kissing the beautiful man in front of him senseless right here and now.

Gladio’s whistle breaks those thoughts nicely. “Damn, gettin’ married? Have him home by 11, Iggy,” he jokes.

“Gladio!” Prompto squeaks with a nervous laugh. He returns his attention to Ignis, looking back and forth between his own outfit and Ignis’s. “Guess we do look, um… fancy, huh?”

“A handsome couple indeed,” Ignis can’t help but say, allowing a smile to tease his lips. He decides to ignore Gladio’s juvenile comments. “Shall we then?”

The pink on Prompto’s cheeks is undeniable in both sight and charm. “Yep! Lemme just… grab my camera, yeah?”

Ignis watches him trot off with endearment, ignoring the way Gladio winks at him from behind a plate of room service food. He’s grateful that Noctis is gently snoring on one of the hotel beds, as his teases would certainly be far worse than Gladio’s.

Prompto returns, camera in hand, as he beams at Ignis. “Ready!”

Ignis holds his arm out for Prompto to take — and flush at, apparently. Prompto loops his arm with Ignis’s, and they head out of the suite for the evening. 

“You’re really warm,” Prompto whispers as they head out of the lobby. 

Ignis feels himself start to worry prematurely. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No! I--I like it,” Prompto admits, a permanent flush residing on his cheeks at this point. He hasn’t stopped blushing since Ignis left the bathroom. 

Affection fiercely wraps around Ignis’s heart and _pulls._ “I’m glad for that.”

He guides Prompto down the cobblestone streets, the breeze from the water comfortable as they walk over one of the bridges.

“Ooh, lemme get a pic!” Prompto yelps, disentangling their arms so he can line up a shot. “Isn’t it so pretty, Iggy?”

Ignis has to admit the scenery is grand, of course. It’s everything he dreamt of for his first date with Prompto, but the only thing Ignis seems to be able to fixate on is Prompto; his darling smile and angelic freckles contrasting nicely with his red shirt collar. 

“Yes, you are,” Ignis attempts, heart racing as he hopes the flirtation lands.

Prompto nearly drops his camera, spinning around on the bridge to face Ignis. “Wha—? Me? Iggy, you’re such a laugh.” He snorts. “‘M serious, though, look at those _flowers._ I’ve never seen any like that over in Lucis.”

“I’m not joking,” Ignis insists. “They are lovely flowers. One would look absolutely darling on you. If I may…?” 

Ignis walks to the other end of the bridge to one of the flower vendors. He selects a bright yellow flower to match Prompto’s hair, paying the vendor before returning to Prompto. He extends his hand out, hovering it in front of Prompto, asking wordless permission.

Prompto starts to laugh again. “Wh--what’s that for?”

“For you, of course,” Ignis states, as if this were obvious. Prompto must _really_ not be accustomed to the old-fashioned way Ignis does things. It’s no matter; he’ll have to show him one way or another. “May I, love…?” 

“Gosh, wow, you’re really playin’ into the romantics of this place, aren’t you?” Prompto asks, his voice dipping low. “You can… um, yeah, sure, whatever!”

Ignis smiles. “It isn’t a difficult thing to do in your company, especially in a place like this.” 

With that, Ignis proceeds to tuck the flower stem behind his ear, the petals blending in nicely with his golden hair. Prompto starts to giggle as Ignis adjusts the flower, and the radiance of Prompto’s smile increases tenfold with the addition of the flower.

“People are gonna start to talk, y’know,” Prompto whispers, biting his lip to contain his grin. “How’s it look?”

Ignis had no idea Prompto was so good at playing coy. He can’t stop looking at Prompto, taking in everything such a darling face has to offer. “Positively radiant.”

Prompto shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re _way_ too charming. I wanna see. Take a selfie with me?” 

Butterflies flood Ignis’s stomach. “Certainly.”

Ignis presses himself close to Prompto, arm ensnaring around the warmth of his waist as their cheeks touch for the photo. He can feel Prompto smile against him as he holds the camera up, taking a few shots of them together.

Prompto sighs when he pulls away to look through the photos. “Been too long since we’ve hung out, huh, Igster?”

“Mmm. Too long indeed. Worth the wait, however,” Ignis murmurs. “Are you hungry?”

Prompto smiles sheepishly. “ _Starving_! Dunno why, with this extra flab on my bones.” He snorts, but Ignis catches the way Prompto looks away with insecurity, scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

Ignis takes that very moment to link their arms together again as they start to walk up the steps that lead to the restaurant. “I can’t quite get over how exquisite you look this evening.”

Prompto rolls his eyes playfully. “You don’t gotta lie. I mean, this shirt _does_ cover most of me up, so maybe it’s flattering enough—”

“Prompto,” Ignis whispers gently, but effectively cutting him off, “do you have any idea how perfect I find you?”

Prompto swallows almost audibly and stops once they reach the top of the steps, daring to look up at Ignis with wide eyes. “Wow, damn, dude. You don’t gotta say that, I…” 

Ignis smiles, reaching out to cradle Prompto’s cheek with his thumb. “I don’t _just_ say anything, I assure you.”

Prompto leans into the touch, cheeks even redder. “Why you bein’ so nice to me?”

Ignis laughs. “Dearest, isn’t it obvious?” He shakes his head. “Do allow me to show you? Shall we?” He removes his hand from Prompto’s face to join their hands together.

Prompto blinks rapidly, as if remembering himself. “I’m kinda dumb sometimes,” he admits. “Thanks, Iggy. Let’s eat, huh?” There’s something off to his tone, a hint of sadness mixed with something Ignis can’t quite put a finger on, which is a rarity for Ignis.

Ignis squeezes Prompto’s hand. “Am I being too forward? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, you’re great, Gods, you’re _perfect._ It’s just… you surprise me a lot, that’s all,” Prompto whispers.

Ignis can’t help but smile. The affection in Prompto’s voice is difficult to deny, so he hopes he’s faring well thus far. 

They stop outside of the _Leviathan_ restaurant, a mostly outdoor arrangement of tables covered in rich tablecloths, underneath strings of fairy lights above them. Ignis hopes his reservation includes a view of the water, but even if they don’t, the view around them is unparalleled; the side shops and vendors surround them as a string quartet plays near a fountain.

“Wha—? _This_ is where we’re gonna—? Oh, man,” Prompto whines, squeezing Ignis’s fingers. “Iggy, this is too much, I—”

“Shh, Prompto,” Ignis whispers. “I’ve been wishing to do this for far longer than I’d care to admit. Humor me, remember? Focus on us, and that’s it.”

Prompto takes a moment to calm himself, his breathing growing stable as he finally looks up into Ignis’s eyes. “You’re gonna kill me one day, dude.”

“I hoped to have the opposite effect,” Ignis teases back, his thumb stroking the back of Prompto’s hand as they’re guided to their table.

The table they’re given is fairly close to the water, close enough for Prompto to lean over adorably with his camera ready. He almost knocks his water glass over in the process, and Ignis weighs the pros and cons of an impromptu Altissian wedding then and there.

It’s only until they receive the wine and entree menus that Prompto starts to protest again. He flips open the thick book of meals for only half of a moment before his eyes wander to the price. He closes the book, shoving it in the middle of the table.

“Iggy,” Prompto whispers, leaning in with his cheeks beautifully flushed, “I can’t even afford _half_ of a meal here, dude.”

“Hmm, I don’t see why that matters, seeing as you’re not to pay a single gil,” Ignis points out. He reaches across the table, opening the menu for Prompto and pushing it back in front of his space. “Please, order what you’d like. Do you have any wine preferences? White, red? Sweet, dry?”

Prompto looks from the menu back to Ignis several times, panic seemingly starting to win out over anything else. “Um… uh, I’m not a, uh. Is it hot out here?”

Ignis keeps his hand out to lace their fingers together on top of the table. “Relax, darling. Do you like wine?”

“Um, kinda? It can be a li’l funky,” Prompto admits. “Sorry, I’m not the best kinda friend to take to these kinds of places. I feel like this is more of a Gladio type of thing.”

Ignis laughs. “Yes, but I don’t want Gladio, I want _you._ ”

Prompto squeezes Ignis’s hand, daring to look into Ignis’s eyes. He seems genuinely confused, judging by the way his lips purse. “... Why?”

“Because I like you,” Ignis whispers, voice dipping low, “and I wish to show you that. We’ll have the waiter recommend us a bottle, and if you don’t like that, then we’ll go from there.”

Prompto laughs. “Kinda feel like I’m in a movie right now,” he says softly. “But okay. That’s cool with me.”

Their wine arrives, and Prompto doesn’t grimace nearly as much as Ignis expects him to. After Ignis orders a seafood risotto and Prompto a spicy seafood stir fry, he can’t help but laugh as Prompto continues to pretend to enjoy the wine. 

“Darling, you don’t have to drink that,” Ignis tells him. “I promise.”

“It’s good,” Prompto whines. 

Ignis laughs again. “Very well. Are you… having a good time?”

Prompto smiles. “A dream. Say, why do you keep callin’ me that?”

Ignis’s eyebrows raise. “What? Darling?”

Prompto nods, pulling out his camera. “Yeah. Never heard you call anyone that before.”

Ignis tilts his head, taking in Prompto’s expression. He seems confused, but not uncomfortable. It’s more of a sheepish, bashful expression than anything, his long blonde eyelashes brushing against his full cheeks as he fixates on a particular spot on the tablecloth. Ignis gently strokes the back of Prompto’s hand, and the bashful expression shifts to something Ignis can recognize a little better; it almost seems _sad._

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Ignis asks. “Do you prefer not to be called darling? Apologies, I should’ve asked.”

Prompto looks up, smiling and blinking with surprise at Ignis. “Gods, of course I don’t mind, it’s… super charming, and definitely not something you should be callin’ _me.”_

“Well, I’m here with _you_ , aren’t I? And you are,” Ignis says with a smile, remembering Noctis’s words about Prompto’s insecurities.

Prompto grips Ignis’s hand tighter, almost as if for support. “I’m what?” he asks confusedly.

“Darling, of course,” he responds simply, unable to take his eyes off of Prompto. “Every bit of you is darling.”

Laughter bubbles out of Prompto, shy and nervous. “Holy shit! Man, you’re… right back at ya.”

Ignis laughs at the flustered response. “My thanks.”

Prompto looks as if he’s about to say something else when their food arrives. Prompto unlinks their fingers to make room, and Ignis finds himself disappointed to no longer feel the other man’s touch.

Their food is beautiful, both in presentation and in taste. He’s happy he chose this place above all others, especially considering the noises his date is making from across the table. They’re certainly noises that aren’t appropriate for a venue such as this, which makes them all the more endearing to Ignis. 

“I didn’t know food could _taste_ like this,” Prompto says with his mouth full. “Well, other than yours. I think you’ve got this place beat.”

Ignis snorts, taking a sip of wine before responding. “Hardly, but I appreciate that, love.”

Prompto hesitates on the last word, taking a drink himself. “You look, uh. You look really amazing, Iggy. Did I say that before?”

“Mmm. It’s nice to hear,” Ignis admits. “I was beginning to think you weren’t enjoying yourself.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Are you kiddin’? This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “No one has ever taken you out on a date before?”

Prompto nearly chokes on the water he’s sipping on. “Oh, um, _dates,_ yeah, maybe like, one or two? Nothing like, y’know, us, though.”

“What do you mean?” Ignis asks curiously.

Prompto starts to squirm in his seat. “With them, I wasn’t… we weren’t… we aren’t, um—”

“Would you gentlemen care to look at a dessert menu?” the waiter asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Ignis pries his eyes from Prompto reluctantly, slightly annoyed by the interruption. “That would be grand,” he says.

Prompto smiles. “I, uh, love dessert.”

Ignis returns it. “Yes, I thought we could share something, if you’d like. Is there something catching your fancy?”

Prompto bites his lip. “D’you like strawberry shortcake?”

“An excellent choice,” Ignis says.

By the time they order and their dessert arrives, Ignis is having a difficult time keeping his eyes — and hands — to himself. He scoops a bit of the cake onto his fork and hovers it in front of Prompto, testing his reaction. With the deepest flush, Prompto avoids his gaze and allows the fork to slide past his lips.

The sight is almost too much for Ignis to take, if he’s honest.

“Gods, this is amazing,” Prompto mumbles. “You’re ruinin’ me for everyone else, Igster.”

“Yes, well, that’s the plan, isn’t it?” Ignis says. Perhaps that’s a bit too much, but he can’t exactly help himself.

Prompto laughs nervously. “Guess I’m screwed, huh?”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” Ignis points out, feeding Prompto another bite. “I find myself enjoying this more and more with every moment that passes.”

Prompto runs his hand through his hair, his face still a bit flushed. There’s still some of that sadness from earlier, and Ignis wants to ask, but he doesn’t know if they’re quite _there_ yet. 

“Yeah, yeah. Me, too,” Prompto says.

Ignis takes a bite of dessert himself, finishing off their bottle of wine along with it. “I thought we could perhaps take a gondola ride around the city, and talk about… us.”

Prompto shifts in his seat. “Yeah, for sure! I love gondolas. And talking. Yep, both are… good things.”

_He’s nervous,_ Ignis realizes. He’s far more nervous than when the evening began, and Ignis tries to pinpoint what he could have possibly done or said that was too forward or too wrong. 

“Are you alright, Prompto?”

Prompto nods, eyeing the check that’s handed to Ignis like it’s an explosive device. “Yeah, I’m just… I dunno, thinkin’ about… stuff.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow as he leaves enough gil and a tip for the waiter. “Well, let’s discuss it then, shall we? Are you ready?”

“Yep,” Prompto whispers. He’s not meeting Ignis’s eyes, and for a fleeting moment, Ignis worries that this evening may not end the way that Ignis is planning for it to.

Ignis tries to push those thoughts aside; it’s useless to dwell on what he can’t control. Ignis tried as hard as he could to capture Prompto’s attention and give him the evening he deserved. If Prompto isn’t receptive — if Ignis can’t be enough for Prompto — then he’d rather Prompto be happy than stuck with someone like Ignis.

Still, Ignis has to admit that it hurts quite a bit.

Ignis links their arms together, both of their anxieties starting to feed off of each other. The more Ignis dwells, gazing at the moonlight on the water, the more Prompto seems to bounce nervously from one foot to the other.

Ignis guides Prompto into the gondola, and sits next to him once he’s safely inside. Ignis crosses his legs, and finds himself reaching for Prompto’s hand again, trying to soothe his friend’s anxiety the best that he can.

“Do talk to me, Prompto,” Ignis murmurs. “Was I too much?”

Prompto turns just as the gondola starts to move. He leans into Ignis, the sadness in his eyes even more prominent now. “No, Iggy, I can’t…” He lets out a sigh. “I’ve never had a friend do this kinda thing for me before, and I’m gonna ruin it with my bullshit.” He laughs. “I’m an idiot.”

Ignis freezes, time itself freezes. If the breeze wasn’t blowing through Ignis’s hair, he would’ve sworn the gondola itself froze. “A friend…?” he asks, nausea starting to swirl in his stomach. “Prompto, I—” he cuts himself off.

Ignis has, essentially, made a terrible mistake. Of course, only Prompto could reject Ignis’s advances in such a sweet and self-sacrificing manner, but it isn’t any less humiliating. It all makes sense, now; the flustered reactions, the confusion over Ignis’s terms of endearment, and Prompto’s lack of confirmation for anything romantic tonight. 

Ignis removes his hand from Prompto’s, using it to bury his face in. “Oh, Prompto, I’m so terribly sorry. What an utter fool I’ve made of myself.”

Prompto’s voice wavers as he responds. “No, I’m the idiot, I should’ve been able to keep my dumb feelings to myself, but you came in with all your darlings and fancy meals and your hand feels _so_ good in mine… shit.” Prompto tugs on Ignis’s sleeve. “Please say you’ll still wanna be my friend even though I’m dumb and I totally wished this was a date. I can get over it, for reals, I’m just easily charmed, I won’t be weird about it, I swear—” 

Ignis frowns, immediately letting his hand fall on his lap. He looks over at Prompto with all the confusion in the world. “What do you mean, _‘wished_ this was a date’?” 

Prompto ducks his head under Ignis’s gaze, flushing intensely. “I’m super bad with your whole Tenebraean hand-kissing and ‘darling’ stuff. I totally fell for it, I’m a sap. This place is so romantic, and I’m… I have a dumb crush on you, so like, it’s even _worse._ I was tryin’ to keep a lid on it, but my dumb mouth, and I… yeah, I wished this was a date. A real date, like, romantic stuffs.”

Ignis blinks several times. Only _Prompto_ would think that Ignis’s behavior is _cultural_ instead of admitting that he has feelings for him. A relieved laugh makes its way out of Ignis’s throat, and it sounds a bit more hysterical than intended. 

“Prompto, when have I ever kissed anyone, held their hand, or called them darling, other than tonight?” Ignis points out, reaching over to place a hand on Prompto’s knee. “Can you answer me that?”

Prompto looks around the boat, lost in thought. “Uuuuuh… I dunno, dude, I don’t spend, like, _every_ second with you. Okay, I do _lately,_ but—”

“Prompto. Humor me.” Ignis squeezes Prompto’s knee.

“Never?”

“Mmm. Precisely. Why would I start doing it with you if I did not have romantic intentions with you?” Ignis asks. “This _was_ a date, Prompto. At least, it was for _me._ I can see I wasn’t explicit enough. I thought holding your hand, kissing it, and sharing _dessert_ with you would’ve been an inclination—” He starts to chuckle fondly.

“Wait, wait, wait. _Wait.”_ Prompto’s hand covers Ignis’s own on his knee. “This was…? A date…?”

Ignis blinks in surprise. “Yes, Prompto. It was a date. I wish to date you. I’m in love with you, bloody hell.”

“Oh, shit,” Prompto blurts. He starts to laugh nervously. “So that was all because…?”

“Yes.”

Prompto grimaces. “Um, so, on a scale of one to not even spooning platonically in the hotel bed, how badly did I fuck this up?”

“Zero,” Ignis answers immediately. “Try as I may, I simply cannot fall _out_ of love with you. It’s why I’m doing this. I wish to court you. I wish to make you mine.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Make me… make me yours…” he repeats in disbelief. “Hoo, boy. Wow. Dude. Holy shit.”

Ignis loosens his grip on Prompto’s knee. “Too much?”

Prompto removes his hand entirely as well. Ignis starts to panic, when Prompto surges forward, hands gripping both of Ignis’s suspenders.

“Fuck that. Not _enough,”_ Prompto whispers.

With that, Prompto’s lips find Ignis’s eagerly — perhaps a little _too_ eagerly. Their noses bump into one another, and Prompto laughs as he finally lines their mouths up right. Prompto’s lips are warm and soft, and Ignis lets out a noise of pleasant surprise before reaching up to gently cradle Prompto’s cheek, gloved fingers splayed against freckled skin.

Prompto pulls back after a much-too-short moment, blinking rapidly as he comes back to reality. His cheeks are red, and Ignis can’t remove his fingers from them even if he tried.

“Oh, shit. I did that. I just-- I kissed you. I kissed Ignis Scientia,” Prompto whispers reverently. “How the fuck…”

“Mmm, the full name? Is that a good or a bad thing?” Ignis says softly. “Should I be nervous right now, or is alright for me to ask for more…?” His thumb starts to trace several freckles on Prompto’s cheek.

“I… wow, yeah, please do,” Prompto whispers. “My heart is fucking racing, dude.”

Ignis slides his hand back until it curls around the back of Prompto’s head, fingers tangling in his soft blonde locks. He starts to caress Prompto further. “Mine, as well. What’s the matter, love…?”

Prompto closes his eyes, laughing breathlessly as he leans in far enough for their foreheads to touch. “I feel like I’m gonna wake up, and this is gonna be over. Guys like you don’t like guys like me. I’m not… I’m not good enough. I don’t look like you.”

“Well, it’s a very good thing that you _don’t,_ otherwise I wouldn’t find you very attractive,” Ignis teases with a soft chuckle.

“Iggy, I’m--I’m serious, I don’t get why…” Prompto bites his lip.

“Because you’re perfect. I find you perfect. I don’t want anyone but you. I wish you could see yourself the way that I do,” Ignis whispers. “I love you so much it’s almost difficult to think straight most days.”

Prompto smirks, eyes still closed. “I don’t think you’re doin’ much _straight_ thinkin’ at all, talkin’ like that.”

Ignis grins. “Perhaps not. My point still stands.”

“I--I love you too,” Prompto says suddenly. “But I’m scared to, y’know, I’m scared you’re gonna be all, ‘just kidding, Prompto’ and I’m gonna—”

“That isn’t going to happen,” Ignis says fiercely. “I would _never_ do that to you, my darling, you know that. Will you trust me?”

Prompto swallows, nodding, as he finally opens his eyes. “Okay.” He sounds as if he’s repeating it to himself more than anyone else. “Okay, can you…”

“Anything you need, love,” Ignis promises.

“Ask me…?”

Ignis chuckles, knowing what Prompto means by that. He’d almost forgotten in their moment of seriousness that they were, in fact, attempting to share a first (or second) kiss. He grips the back of Prompto’s head tighter, leaning back to look at Prompto’s handsome features.

“Allow me to kiss you? You’ve no idea how much I’ve been wanting to,” Ignis purrs, looking into Prompto’s eyes.

“Please,” Prompto says. He still looks nervous and guarded, but there’s a smile on his face nonetheless. 

Ignis leans in and allows their lips to touch once more. He takes it slow at first, gently tilting Prompto’s head back so he can have more access to the warmth of Prompto’s mouth. It’s only then when Ignis realizes how much he wants this, how _long_ he’s wanted this. He coaxes his tongue past Prompto’s bottom lip, and Prompto lets out the prettiest gasp as he opens his mouth for him. Their tongues brush against one another, and Ignis is lost, deepening their kiss until they’re left breathless for air.

“Holy shit,” Prompto says once their lips part. “Iggy…”

“Yes?”

Prompto leans in, capturing Ignis’s mouth for another kiss. He lets Prompto take reign, and it’s everything he ever dreamt of. He starts to feel a little sympathetic for the gondola operator, though Ignis is certain in a city like this, they’re accustomed to it by now. 

Prompto blinks once their kiss ends. “Was that okay?”

“More than,” Ignis assures him. “I’ve been waiting to do that for quite some time.”

“How long?” Prompto whispers.

Ignis laughs. “I don’t think you wish to know the answer to that.”

“A few weeks…?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Try again.”

Prompto widens his eyes. “Months…?”

“I believe years would be more appropriate,” Ignis admits sheepishly, his free hand curling around the curve of Prompto’s waist.

“What?! You mean someone as gorgeous as you— for years—- why didn’t you say somethin’?” 

“I thought it would go away.” Ignis snorts. “I wished it would, but… I’m afraid you’re too much for me, darling.”

The gondola comes to a stop outside of the Leville Hotel, and Ignis nods toward the street. He holds out his hand for Prompto to take, making certain to tip the gondola operator before helping Prompto step out of the boat.

“Way to sweep a guy off his feet,” Prompto says. “I’m kinda sad this is over. I ruined our whole date.”

Ignis silences him by wrapping his arms around him. It’s comfortable to hold Prompto, his arms slotting in all the right spots. Prompto is soft, the gentle curve of his stomach and wider hips all too alluring to touch. He looks down into the beautiful cornflower hue of Prompto’s eyes, a soft smile on his face.

“Not at all, love. You merely made it more memorable,” Ignis says. “Though, if you wish our evening to continue…”

Ignis doesn’t miss the way Prompto’s eyes glance to the hotel before returning to Ignis’s. “Yeah…?”

“Come to bed with me?” Ignis suggests, going right out with it. “I’ve a reservation that we’re welcome to use. There’s no obligation, I… simply wished to have more time with you.”

Prompto’s cheeks are already flushed, and Prompto slides his arms around Ignis’s neck. “You wanna take me to bed, huh?” He smirks.

It’s Ignis’s turn to fluster, feeling his own cheeks warm with blush. “Yes, well, I… cannot exactly lie to you. It’s easily cancelled, if you think it’s too--”

“Let’s go,” Prompto says, voice urgent. “Right now.”

Ignis raises his eyebrows just as Prompto’s mouth is on his. “Mmm, alright—” he murmurs against Prompto’s lips, laughing a little as they try to kiss and walk at the same time.

\-----

It isn’t until Ignis closes the door to their own private suite that Prompto starts to close in on himself. He sits on the bed, playing with the fabric of the bedding nervously, avoiding Ignis’s gaze.

Ignis is a bit insecure himself, of course, so he understands the sentiment. However, rushing is the very last thing he wants to do with Prompto. These moments, this evening, this whole _encounter_ with Prompto is fragile, so very breakable. Ignis wouldn’t want to shatter a thing. He’d wait for Prompto as long as he had to.

Ignis sits on the bed next to him, curling an arm around Prompto without any ulterior motive. “You know, I never intended this to be a cause of anxiety.”

Prompto looks up and over at him, frowning. “Oh, Iggy, I know, I know. It’s just… my dumb shit, that’s all. Ignore me.”

“I will do no such thing,” Ignis tells him. “I know you don’t believe me, but you are absolutely perfect.”

Prompto sighs, blowing out a breathless laugh that’s full of nervous energy. “Yeah, you say that now, then you take my shirt off… and you’re disgusted... and I--I get it, I do, I just…”

“Darling,” Ignis says, voice softer than the ocean breeze outside, “what do you expect me to find? I _want_ to see you, to touch you, you know. It’s not something you should be ashamed of.” He lets his free hand press against the soft bulge of Prompto’s stomach. “You’re exquisite. I want to show you just how exquisite I find you.”

Prompto closes his eyes. “I--I know, I hear you, but I’m scared…”

“We’ll take it slow, then,” Ignis promises. “Or not at all. Everything is under your control. But if it’s _me_ you’re concerned about, you needn’t be. I’m here for everything, or I wouldn’t be here at all. You ought to know that, Prompto, it is _me_ we’re referring to, here. All or nothing.”

Prompto lets out a laugh with a bit more weight and humor to it. “I guess that’s true.” He sobers a bit. “That’s the thing, though, I… _want_ to, Gods, you have no idea how bad I want you right now. I don’t wanna wait, I don’t wanna stop. I, just… I need…”

Prompto’s words start to echo in Ignis’s brain, feeling his body react to them pleasantly, settling along his nerves, blood rushing to his crotch. Ignis leans in as Prompto speaks, pressing his lips just underneath Prompto’s ear. 

“Tell me what you need…” Ignis coaxes, tongue brushing along Prompto’s earlobe.

Prompto responds with a tiny moan, tilting his head for Ignis to have better access. “Oh, fuck…” he whines, closing his eyes. “Need you, dude. Just… fuck, don’t leave me.”

“I couldn’t leave even if I tried. I’m not going anywhere, not unless if you send me away yourself,” Ignis assures him, voice a mere whisper against Prompto’s ear. 

“Shit,” Prompto gasps, sliding his arm up Ignis’s back to hold his head there. 

Ignis takes this opportunity to gently push Prompto back onto the bed, lying him down easily. He pounces, throwing a leg over the other side of Prompto to slide smoothly on top of him. 

Prompto looks up at him, face flushed, lips parted, eyes wide. Ignis has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

“Gods, prove this isn’t a dream,” Prompto murmurs. He runs his hands up Ignis’s sides before sliding them up and around his back. His thumbs hook underneath Ignis’s suspenders and pulls them off his shoulders until they dangle loosely at Ignis’s sides.

“Very well,” Ignis teases playfully.

Ignis leans in to peck Prompto’s lips before allowing his hands to brush against the top button of Prompto’s shirt. He starts to pry the button from the shirt, slowly but surely working his way down Prompto’s shirt.

Prompto freezes, stiffening underneath him, and Ignis stops immediately. He removes his hand entirely, placing it on the mattress as his lips return to Prompto’s mouth.

“Are you alright, darling?” Ignis asks, voice low.

“I don’t— I don’t look like you, Iggy, I’m not… I’m—” Prompto starts.

“Darling, as I said before, I don’t want you to look like me,” Ignis reassures him. 

“I know, but I’ve got… y’know, I’ve got marks, and—” Prompto looks away, over at the wall, his face red with something other than pleasure.

“Prompto, will you look at me?” Ignis asks. He makes no move to touch Prompto until he has permission.

Prompto looks up at him finally, eyes filled with tears. “Huh?”

“There is nothing or no one I want other than you. All of you. Do I make myself clear?” Ignis soothes. “I want to see them. Your marks, your scars, your skin, your body. All of it. I need it, just as I need and love you.” He brings his lips to Prompto’s cheek, pressing a tender kiss there. “Would you like to stop?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No, no. I want this, Iggy. I’m a ball of insecurity, and you’re just so fucking _hot…”_

“As are you,” Ignis promises. “Can you feel what you do to me?” For emphasis, Ignis flattens his palms on the mattress and grinds down hard against Prompto’s crotch, his cock hard against Prompto’s.

Prompto lets out a breathless moan, his eyes sliding closed. “Fuck. Iggy, please… take it off…”

“Mine, or yours?” Ignis teases. 

“Both, shit, _both,”_ Prompto whimpers, grinding up against Ignis. 

“Mmm.” Ignis moves then, with permission, to continue unbuttoning Prompto’s shirt.

Ignis is rewarded with the sight of Prompto’s torso exposed. It’s as Prompto said, the sides and middle of his stomach decorated with pretty pink stretch marks. They’re beautiful, just like the rest of him. They match his flush as he watches Ignis with careful eyes, terrified Ignis will leave still, apparently. Ignis doesn’t know how to tell Prompto that he’s breathtaking, more than Ignis can handle. His cock throbs just at the thought of bringing his mouth to him, so it’s what he does.

Ignis pulls Prompto’s shirt apart as far as it will go, before surging forward to mouth along Prompto’s clavicle. It doesn’t stick out, but he can feel it underneath Prompto’s skin. He peppers kisses along his chest before traveling down to his nipple. He darts his tongue out, caressing the hardening bud.

Prompto gasps, hand darting out to tug on Ignis’s hair. “I--Iggy…”

It’s all the encouragement Ignis needs. He sucks hard on Prompto’s nipple, moaning at the way Prompto’s hips leave the bed with arousal, seeking any sort of friction he can find. Ignis chuckles against his chest before moving to the other nipple to do the same.

“Gods,” Prompto whispers, almost reverent. 

Ignis can feel Prompto’s eyes on him, so he looks up, their eyes locking as Ignis moves his mouth lower. He’s hovering over Prompto’s stomach then, and Ignis lets his mouth connect with the soft flesh of Prompto’s stomach. He presses soft, delicate kisses against Prompto’s stretch marks, and the next time Ignis looks up into Prompto’s eyes, he sees that they’re filled with tears.

Ignis pauses for a moment. “Still with me?”

Prompto nods roughly, blinking away his teary eyes. “Yeah, dude, fuck, you’re… you’re killin’ me.”

Ignis smiles and resumes. He spends far too long peppering kisses along Prompto’s stomach. It’s as beautiful as the rest of him, and Ignis wants this to _last,_ despite the way his cock presses painfully against his zipper at this point.

Prompto’s fingers in his hair turn from tugs to caresses, and Prompto sighs. “Ignis…”

Ignis only then peels his lips away from Prompto’s flesh. “I love you,” is all he needs to say. 

Prompto laughs. “I love you,” he whispers. “Can’t believe you’re still here.”

Ignis slides his body further down Prompto’s. “I have no idea what you’re referring to,” he tells him. “All I see is perfection, nothing less.”

With that, Ignis’s fingers find Prompto’s button on his pants, unbuttoning it before he unzips them. With a few gentle tugs, his pants are gone, and Ignis is rewarded with the sight of Prompto with absolutely nothing on but his dress shirt fully unbuttoned, his tie tossed over his shoulder and gathered uselessly on the bed, and a flower in his hair. 

Ignis has never seen anything more arousing in his life; all of his fantasies come (ha) to fruition.

Prompto’s cock is flushed pink at the tip with arousal, pressing against his stomach. Ignis knows he won’t be able to ignore it for much longer, but he purposely ignores it in favor of trailing kisses up Prompto’s legs, mouth lingering on his thighs.

“Gods, you’re…” Prompto gasps, his hips canting off the bed once more, desperate for relief.

Ignis looks up at Prompto’s face, making certain he’s alright, and finds Prompto’s eyes are closed, lips parted, completely serene. Ignis smiles against Prompto’s thigh, affection winning out in favor of arousal for a moment before he secures his mouth properly to Prompto’s freckled thigh.

Ignis sucks, hard, teeth digging into the thick flesh of Prompto’s thigh. The skin reddens already just as Prompto gasps, his eyes snapping open.

“Shit, _yeah,”_ Prompto whispers. “Iggy…”

Ignis rewards Prompto with yet another mark on his other thigh, and he teases him by pressing a firm hand to Prompto’s hip, keeping it from leaving the bed.

Watching Prompto unravel at the touch is something Ignis will never forget. He peels his gloves off of his hand then, unable to wait any longer. He slides his bare hand up Prompto’s stomach to tweak his nipple, his other hand tracing a finger along Prompto’s bare hip.

Prompto moans, throwing his head back against the mattress, fingers clawing the bedspread, and Ignis has hardly done anything yet. It’s absolutely beautiful. 

Ignis slides both hands down Prompto’s body then, one of them gripping his flushed arousal. Prompto shivers when Ignis makes contact. He locks eyes with Prompto, smirking, before allowing his mouth to hover over the head of Prompto’s cock teasingly.

“Holy shit,” Prompto whines, allowing Ignis’s teasing beautifully. “Please…”

Ignis rewards that pretty plead with allowing his tongue to curl around the tip before taking Prompto’s length into his mouth entirely. He gives it a few sucks before moving his mouth upward to find a pace for Prompto to enjoy.

“Fuck—” Prompto gasps, unable to resist thrusting his hips forward as he grips the sheets tighter. 

Ignis takes his free hand and slides it up the bed to lace their fingers together as Ignis sucks Prompto’s cock. Prompto squeezes his hand, exhaling shakily as Ignis feels Prompto’s eyes on him. He looks up at Prompto, smiling with his eyes as he takes his entire length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of Ignis’s throat. He welcomes the intrusion, as it earns a low moan from Prompto that’s his most debauched yet.

“Fuck, you keep doin’ that, I’m gonna… Iggy…” Prompto sighs, shuddering pleasantly as Ignis sucks hard just on the head of his cock this time. “Wait, wait, w-wait—”

Ignis halts his movements, pulling his mouth off of Prompto’s cock at the request. He squeezes Prompto’s hand. “What’s wrong, darling?” he asks, voice rougher from their play.

“Nothin’, Gods, I—” Prompto takes a breath, laughing softly. “I want…”

Ignis starts placing kisses to Prompto’s hips, all too tempted to start mouthing Prompto’s cock again, but he resists. “What is it that you want, Prompto…?”

“I want you in me, like, yesterday, dude,” Prompto whispers.

The words send a shiver down Ignis’s spine as he lets out a rather undignified moan. His cock is so hard that it’s painful at this point, and the mere thought of taking Prompto like that, right here and now, almost sends him over the edge without doing anything at all.

Ignis slides up Prompto’s body, looking down at him with a smirk before leaning down to capture Prompto’s lips for a kiss. Prompto’s hands start to roam to unbutton Ignis’s shirt. Ignis allows himself to be undressed in favor of thoroughly kissing Prompto, groaning low when Prompto’s fingers brush against his bare stomach to reach his belt buckle.

When their lips part, Prompto spreads his legs underneath Ignis, allowing Ignis’s clothed cock to slot against Prompto’s. Both of them groan for a moment, lost in the friction.

“Please tell me you have lube…” Prompto whines, gripping Ignis’s hips once his belt buckle is undone.

Ignis chuckles. “A moment, love.” 

Of course Ignis has lubricant. If there was even the _slightest_ chance of anything like this happening, Ignis wanted to be prepared, and he’s even happier for that decision now. He reluctantly slides off of Prompto’s body, reaching in his pocket to retrieve lubricant.

Prompto watches the bottle hit the bed when Ignis tosses it on there, and he grins. “Gods, you’re an angel.”

“That’s about the _last_ thing I am right now,” Ignis teases.

Prompto bites his lip. “Take your pants off, Igster.”

Ignis has imagined Prompto saying such things all the time, but it’s the first time it’s ever come to reality. Arousal courses through him as he slowly rids himself of further clothing before crawling back on top of Prompto.

Prompto starts to open up to him, melting back into the mattress as he locks his arms around Ignis’s neck.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Prompto murmurs. “Am I even alive right now? I died and this is the afterlife, right? I totally fell off the boat earlier and just—”

Ignis starts to laugh, ducking his head to press a soft kiss to Prompto’s lips. He’s still laughing against Prompto’s mouth before Prompto decides to deepen the kiss, tongue tracing Ignis’s bottom lip and arousal wins out instead of humor.

Their cocks brush together with their proximity, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Ignis blindly reaches for the lubricant, pouring the liquid onto his fingers before sliding them down Prompto’s body. Their lips part so Ignis can prepare him properly, shifting to allow access to Prompto’s entrance.

Prompto spreads his legs for him, receptive to the touch just as the pad of Ignis’s finger brushes against the heat of Prompto’s entrance. Prompto moans as Ignis teases just along the outside, tracing a circle around the puckered hole before sliding a slicked finger gently inside of him.

Prompto gasps, back arching as he adjusts to the sensation. He relaxes after a moment, allowing Ignis’s finger to push further inside. Ignis finds a slow and steady rhythm with the first digit, taking his time to prepare Prompto properly.

“Fuck, that already feels so good,” Prompto moans, legs spreading as far as he comfortably can.

Ignis smiles, kissing him as he rewards Prompto with another finger pushing inside of him. Prompto whimpers against Ignis’s mouth, encouraging Ignis to pick up the pace. He fingers Prompto faster, scissoring his fingers several times, curling them when he’s knuckles deep in Prompto.

Prompto holds onto him tighter, starting to thrust up against Ignis. It makes Ignis’s cock throb, and the slick, tight warmth enveloping his fingers makes him wonder how good it will feel with his cock deep inside of Prompto.

Prompto turns his head to moan louder the faster Ignis fingers him. Ignis takes the opportunity to press his lips to Prompto’s neck, sucking a mark there as he pulls his fingers out of Prompto. Prompto shudders, looking up at Ignis with need as Ignis lines his cock up with Prompto’s entrance.

There aren’t words to describe how good Prompto feels surrounding his cock as he pushes himself inside of him. Prompto lets out a gasp as soon as Ignis’s cock is fully sheathed in him, and Ignis groans when Prompto’s tight heat coaxes him further in. Ignis moves his hips, thrusting gently inside of him, and he suddenly can’t get enough.

“Y-yeah, holy shit,” Prompto breathes out, fingers tangling in Ignis’s hair as soon as Ignis starts to thrust a little faster.

“You feel wonderful,” Ignis nearly gasps against Prompto’s neck, burying his face there as he places his palms flat on the bed to give himself more balance to quicken his pace.

Prompto moans as Ignis’s hips thrust forward particularly hard, and Prompto locks his legs around Ignis’s waist with another soft whimper, holding him there. He can feel Prompto’s rapid heartbeat against his mouth as he kisses the side of Prompto’s neck while thrusting into him.

“Fuck, Igs, harder,” Prompto moans, thrusting up to meet Ignis halfway. His fingers buried in Ignis’s already sullied hair start to yank when Ignis acquiesces to that request.

Ignis rolls his hips forward hard, his cock pushing deep inside of Prompto. The warmth that surrounds his cock is almost overstimulating. He lifts his head to adjust the angle of his thrusts a bit, lifting Prompto’s thigh higher against him. It earns a whimper from Prompto, shuddering with pleasure underneath him. 

“Darling, you’re absolutely breathtaking,” Ignis pants, unable to take his eyes off of Prompto now that he can see him on display.

Prompto blows his hair out of his face, laughing breathlessly which quickly turns into a moan with an erratic thrust from Ignis. He looks up at Ignis, with a vulnerability that only comes with this sort of intimacy and arousal. He swallows, face flushed with exertion and need as he rolls his hips up off the bed, pushing Ignis’s cock further in him. He shudders on every upward thrust, the angle apparently hitting the mark that Ignis aims for.

“Fuck, I’m…” Prompto gasps, sliding his hand down his body to grip his cock. His hand stills, not stroking, just squeezing — edging himself, Ignis realizes.

Ignis drops Prompto’s thigh in favor of stroking Prompto’s cock, warm and hard between his fingers as he delivers a relentless pace into Prompto. He swipes his thumb over the tip and finds Prompto’s arousal wet with precome, more of the fluid seeping out of him with every deep thrust that grazes that spot deep inside of him.

Prompto arches his back just as Ignis squeezes the head of Prompto’s cock, jaw dropping as pleasure erupts through his body. “Iggy!” he groans, thighs trembling as cum shoots out of his cock, coating Ignis’s fingers and Prompto’s stomach with it.

The sight alone is erotic enough to send Ignis over the edge, but the intensity of Prompto’s orgasm causes him to clench around Ignis’s cock, and he’s absolutely done for. With a few more erratic thrusts, Ignis feels himself spill inside of Prompto, coming easily with a low moan of Prompto’s name. Prompto’s entrance coaxes everything out of him, and Ignis feels himself tremble as their hips slot together, both of them wanting everything from the other as they ride their highs.

Their lips crash together messily as Ignis’s hips start to slow. Ignis stays inside him as they kiss for a moment, their pleasure plateauing. Their tongues tangle, gasping into each other’s mouths as they try to return back to Eos. As their breathing starts to slow, their lips part finally. Ignis pulls out of Prompto, both of them mourning the loss a bit as they adjust.

Prompto opens his beautiful eyes to stare into Ignis’s, filled to the brim with emotion. “D--don’t go,” he breathes out with a breathless laugh. “Fuck, Iggy…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ignis promises. “I can’t.”

Prompto smiles, satisfied with this answer. “I love you… was I okay?”

“You were perfect,” Ignis whispers. “I love you, Prompto, let me…” He cuts himself off, not wanting to be too forward. It _is_ only their first night together, after all. Asking Prompto to be _exclusive_ with him might not be what Prompto is looking for.

“What? What’s wrong?” Prompto asks, trying to chase Ignis’s sheepish gaze with his own. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I spoke too quickly… I was going to ask you if we could…”

“Do this again?” Prompto guesses. “I mean, yeah, I thought we were… y’know… are we together? Can I be your boyfriend?”

Ignis lets out a laugh. Of course, Prompto would beat him to it, bless his heart. “And here I was working up the courage to ask you, love.” He peppers Prompto’s face in kisses. “Come, let’s get cleaned up and head to bed…?” He looks at the bed they’re on. “Well, head to bed _properly_ , that is.”

“Together?” Prompto asks with a blissful, tired smile. 

Ignis responds with only a kiss at first. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!  
> and go check out [blue's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue) awesome stuff, 10/10


End file.
